Study Buddies
by JessieSWAG
Summary: Camille helps Logan relieve some stress while studying for the SATs. **SMUT alert**
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: STUDY BUDDIES**

**AUTHOR: JessieSWAG**

**SUMMARY: Camille helps Logan relieve some stress while studying for the SATs.**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**SMUT ALERT!** haha! Yay! My first story! I'm so excited! This is pure smut because I totally ship Logan and Camille and I'm weird and love smut ;) You have been warned! LOL!

Please review because I have never written an actual story before and I would love love LOVE to hear what you guys think!

* * *

**STUDY BUDDIES**

"How long has he been in there?" James asked, eyeing the closed bedroom door.

Kendall shuddered. "Two days and no end in sight."

James frowned. "This is bad. It's never been this bad before."

"I'm scared." Carlos added.

Kendall just shrugged. "It's the SATs. You know how he gets when he studies."

James looked at him. "But two days? No pool. No music. No fun. He needs fun or he'll explode!"

"You go tell him that." Carlos laughed. "No way I'm going in there. He gets cranky when he studies!"

"As his best friends, it is our duty to make him lighten up!" James argued. "He's in a band now…who needs good SAT scores?"

"Logan does. So he can do the doctor thing." Kendall reminded him.

"Aren't you boys taking the SATs too?" Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen. "You could try studying a little too."

"No way." Said Carlos. "I've seen how crazy it makes Logan. I'm not trying it."

"We'll wing it." Kendall added.

The door to the bedroom slammed open and a disheveled, bleary eyed Logan stumbled out. "Wing it? WING IT! This is your future you're talking about! How can you be so blasé?"

"I do not even know what that word means." James told him. "But if it's a bad word, shame on you, Logan! There are girls in the room!"

Logan just looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "So I guess winging it won't work for the vocab portion of the test."

"Well, I'm using the tried and true method to pass the test." Carlos smiled. "A,B,C,D, C, B, A. Repeat as needed."

"Ohhhh!" James perked up. "I'll do that too!"

"That doesn't work!" Logan yelled, irritated by their lack of preparation and concern. "That never works!"

"Mom, Logan's getting yelly again." Katie complained from the couch.

"SATs, dear." Was all Mrs. Knight said in response.

Katie frowned. "Just use the A,B,C,D,C,B,A method."

"That's not a method!" Logan took a deep breath. "I just came out to get a snack. You guys can study with me if you want. The test is tomorrow."

"We have a game plan." Kendall smiled. 'We're good."

"That is not a game plan!"

"Come on Katie." Mrs. Knight laughed, grabbing her purse. "Let's go shopping at the mall so these guys can study."

"Not studying!" James called from the couch.

Katie followed her mother out. "I think Logan's head is going to explode. He looks horrible!"

"Do I? Do I look horrible?" Logan called after them. "You know what else looks horrible? Bad SAT scores!"

"Dude, that boy needs some sleep." Kendall whispered to Carlos and James.

"That boy needs to get laid." James muttered. He shrugged when Carlos and Kendall gaped at him. "What? Stress relief."

Logan closed the door behind Mrs. Knight and Katie, growling as he grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"Wow, that boy needs to chill." James said, watching his stressed friend disappear back into the room he shared with Kendall. "At this rate, he'll have a stroke before the test even happens."

"KENDALL"

"Oh geez." Kendall groaned. "What's he pissed about now?" Shoulders slumped, he headed into the room to answer Logan's irate bellow.

James and Carlos listened as Logan berated their friend from the other room. "Your shirt is almost on MY SIDE OF THE ROOM! This place is a mess! How can I concentrate on studying if my half of the room is as messy as your half of the room?"

"Uh, kick it back over to my side?" Kendall answered hesitantly.

"Poor Kendall." Carlos said quietly. "Logan gets like this every time."

"Dude doesn't know how to relax." James added.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Carlos walked over to answer it. They found a smiling Camille on the other side, SAT prep book tucked under her arm.

"Camille?" James asked. "What's up?"

"I'm here to study for the SATs with Logan." Camille said happily, unaware of the danger she was getting herself into. "We're study buddies."

Carlos looked doubtful. "Study buddies"

"With Logan?" James added.

Camille frowned. "Yeah. Why? You guys sound like that's a bad thing."

"Have you ever studied with Logan before?" James asked.

"Uh…no." Camille answered. "Not really. Why? What's the big deal?"

James led her over to the couch as Logan continued to yell at Kendall in the other room. Camille raised an eyebrow as Logan used a particularly long and harsh word.

"What's going on in there?"

"Camille, let us explain something to you before you decide to study with Logan." James began.

"You don't study with Logan." Carlos continued. "No one studies with Logan. He gets scary and mean when he studies."

"Trust us." Said James. "We've tried to study with him before. He gets stressed and tense and his nerves get frazzled and he becomes very very mean."

Carlos was nodding. "So mean."

"And that's on a regular test." James said. "The SATs are not a regular test. They are like a test on steroids. So Logan is extra stressed and extra tense and extra mean!"

Camille smiled. "I think you guys are being a little dramatic, don't you?"

"Uh…pot calling the kettle black." Carlos responded.

Camille just shook her head. "Logan can't be mean. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

"He does when he's studying for a test. Trust us." James argued. "We've known him way longer than you. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and go home and never ever consider studying with Logan again."

"Ever." Carlos added. "He gets so mean!"

"Sorry. I just can't believe it." Camille told them. "Logan is the sweetest guy I know. And besides, I really need help studying for the SATs."

"I CAN'T STUDY LIKE THIS!" Logan screamed suddenly, startling the three occupants on the couch. "This place is a pig sty! Worse than a pig stye! Pigs wouldn't even live in this mess!"

Camille raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what's going on in there?"

"Kendall was stupid enough to go in there while Logan is studying." James said. "And now he's facing Logan's wrath. It's a scary place in there."

"He's evil." Said Carlos.

Camille thought for a moment. "Stressed, tensed and frazzled, you say?"

"Yup, all three." James nodded.

"Hmmmm. I think I know how I can help." Camille said cryptically. "I'm heading in."

"No!" Both boys yelled at once.

"Camille! You don't know what you're getting into." James pleaded one last time.

Camille just looked over her shoulder at the boys, giving them a sultry smile. "Logan's never studied with me either." She said. "There are benefits to being my study buddy."

She disappeared into the other room, leaving behind a confused James and Carlos.

"Benefits? Like what?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged. "Heck of I know."

Camille walked into the room as Logan continued to yell at his friend. They both looked at her when she walked in and she pointed at Kendall.

"You." She said. "Out."

"Yes ma'am." Kendall said immediately, taking the opportunity to get away from Logan. He practically ran from the room and Camille followed him to the door, closing it and locking it behind her.

Logan's face was red from yelling and the vein on his forehead was sticking out…something that only happened when he was stressed. Majorly stressed. "Camille, what's up." He practically growled, slumping down into the chair at his desk. "Why'd you lock the door?"

"I'm your study buddy, remember?" She said, slowly walking over to stand by him.

"You'll study with me?" Really?"

"Yes." Camille told him, tossing her book onto his bed and leaning over him to stare into his eyes. "But first, you need some stress relief."

"Uh…stress relief?"

Camille nodded. "Stress relief."

"What I need is to study." Logan argued. "The test is coming up and I haven't even gotten through half of the study booklet! Do you realize what will happen to my dreams of becoming a doctor if I don't do well on this test?" His voice was rising as he became more irate and Camille looked at him.

"Logan, you need to relax." She murmured in a soothing, soft voice.

"Camille, I need to study."

Camille lowered her head, nuzzling into his neck, planting soft kisses on the soft skin below his ear.

Logan groaned softly, enjoying her touch. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relieve some stress." Camille responded into his neck, still kissing him.

"I need to study." Logan protested, only half-heartedly. "God, that feels good."

"Mmmm hmmmm." Camille said, softly biting the spot she'd been kissing seconds earlier. Logan hissed, closing his eyes as she licked and nuzzled his skin. She slowly released her hold on his neck and dropped to her knees in front of him. He looked at her quizzically, a red mark already forming on his neck where she'd been playing seconds earlier. Camille smiled at the evidence of what she'd been doing while her hands moved to the waist band of his loose sports shorts.

Logan tensed. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relieve some stress. Just relax."

"Camille." Logan said, his voice sounding strangled as her hands slowly moved the waist of his shorts down, past his hips. "I'm going to have a hard time studying if blood keeps moving away from my brain to…other places."

"I want blood in other places." Camille answered him shrewdly.

"This isn't a good idea." He protested as her hands moved inside his pants, seeking a part of him that desperately wanted her attention. They'd never done this before. He'd wished they had…many times…all thought flew from his brain has her soft palm closed around him, slowly stroking his hardening length.

Logan's eyes closed and his head fell back at the overwhelming sensation Camille was causing. Her hand…so much soft and smoother than his own…was amazing as it moved up and down his shaft. He felt cool air hit him as she pulled him completely free of his shorts and then suddenly, her hand was replaced by the hot dampness of her mouth and Logan's hips came flying up off the chair.

He couldn't think. He couldn't concentrate. Holy shit! That felt good! A strangled cry escaped him as she ran her tongue around the tip of him, gently lapping at the moisture that was gathering there. She licked her lips and took him completely in her mouth again, surrounding him with an almost burning heat. Her tongue swirled over him as her head bobbed up and down, her hand working in conjunction with what her mouth was doing.

It was overwhelming. It was too much. Logan felt an intense pressure building within him and he struggled to regain some composure but damn, it was just too good and then she increased her speed as her hand squeezed around him even tighter and he was lost.

"Camille." He warned, his voice strained as he grit his teeth together. "I'm going to come."

She only increased her efforts and he couldn't hold on any longer. His head flew back and a strangled cry escaped as he came hard…harder than he ever had before…his eyes blacking over as he filled her hot mouth with his seed.

Camille murmured happily as she greedily took each drop and she smiled up at him, licking him clean.

Logan struggled to regain his composure and slow his breathing while he wondered just what the hell had happened. Had she really just done that? Holy shit!

"Feel better?" She murmured, running her hands over the taut skin of his exposed abdomen.

"So much better." Logan groaned back.

"Ready to study now?"

"No." Logan answered. "Ready to continue with what we're doing right now."

Camille laughed. "That's all you get. Now it's time to study."

"There's no blood left in my brain." Logan protested, looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

She gently returned him to his shorts, pulling them back up over his hips. "It's time to study, study buddy."

"Who needs to study?" Logan said, greedily reaching for her. She giggled as his strong arms closed around her and he moved in for a kiss. His hand reached down, toying with the waist band of her yoga pants, easily slipping underneath. She gasped as his fingers moved her panties aside to delve into her hot, wet core.

"Logan." She breathed into his neck, spreading her legs to give him better access. His thumb rubbed over her sensitive nub while two fingers worked in and out of her, hooking around to hit the spot within her that had her tingling.

"I want to return the favor." Logan murmured, his voice soft and sexy, igniting the fire deep within her.

Pressure quickly built deep within her as his surprising skilled fingers continued to toy with her so evilly.

"What are you doing to me?" She gasped, unable to believe just how quickly he was getting her to this point.

"I'm going to be a doctor, remember?" Logan breathed into her ear. "The human body is my specialty."

His finger hooked inside her, concentrating on the bundle of nerves along the inner wall and Camille exploded without warning, her body tensing as she experienced the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Wave after wave shot through her and she clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming. Logan continued to move his finger gently within her, milking every last tremor from her before he withdrew, planting kisses along her jawline while she sagged against him.

"Now I think we can study." Logan whispered, grinning into her neck. Camille shook her head.

"No." She argued. "I want all of you."

Logan's eyebrows shot up. "What?" He was positive he hadn't heard her right.

"I need you." She moaned, rubbing against him. "I want you."

"Camille," Logan began, "That's probably not a good idea." Fooling around was one thing…sex was something completely different.

"I don't care if it's a good idea." She protested, her hand reaching down to rub him through the fabric of his shorts. He felt himself hardening under her touch, the sensitive nerves already tingling in response to her movements.

He looked into her lust filled eyes. "You're sure?"

"Oh God yes!"

Logan had her on the bed before she even knew what was happening and she suspected he'd been anticipating this moment as much as she'd been. She laughed lightly as he covered her with his hard, lean body, holding his weight on his elbows to keep from smothering her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, gazing down at her with obvious love in his eyes. Camille felt like she could stare up into the brown orbs forever and ever and never grow tired of it.

"So are you." She whispered back, earning a soft chuckle from Logan.

"I'm beautiful?"

"In a handsome, manly, impossibly irresistible way." Camille teased.

"That's what I thought."

Camille giggled, arching up against him, enjoying the sound of him sucking in a breath as she made contact.

"God, Camille! You drive me crazy." He breathed into her neck. "I'm not sure I can take this slow."

"I'm not sure I want you to take it slow." Camille said back.

"You're going to kill me."

He reached down, pulling her shirt up over her head. His mouth dropped open as he stared down at her in absolute awe.

"Logan." Camille said. "Flies are going to get into your mouth if you don't close it."

Logan gulped, closing his mouth. "I'm sorry." He told her, his eyes still wide. "It's just that you're so amazing. I don't deserve you."

Camille wiggled impatiently beneath him. "Logan, now I think you're killing me." She groaned. "Please."

"That's all I need to hear." He removed the rest of her clothing in record speed, but Camille was too far gone with desire to even notice that she was now completely naked…in front of a guy…for the first time in her adult life. Logan took another moment to take in the perfect vision of the woman he loved before he couldn't hold back any longer. In one swift move, he was out of his gym shorts and positioned between her legs, hovering at the precipice, working up the nerve to go further.

"Logan, please." Camille whispered again, pushing up against him.

"It might hurt." Logan cautioned.

"I don't care." Camille said urgently.

Gritting his teeth, he slowly pushed in, groaning deep in his throat as her body moved around him, granting him entrance.

Holy crap, this felt good.

Amazing.

Freakin awesome!

Logan couldn't describe it. She was warm…and wet…and so tight around him, hugging him like a glove. It was overwhelming.

"Holy shit." He moaned, lowering his head to rest his forehead against hers. He gazed into her eyes, not surprised to see a hint of pain resonating in them and he stopped moving, allowing her body a chance to accommodate to the intrusion. He was at the barrier…he'd felt it. The crossroads between virgin and non-virgin.

Well, the symbolic crossroads, anyway.

He looked into her eyes again, seeking her permission to continue.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Just go slow, okay? God, Logan, this feels wonderful and horrible all at the same time."

"Soon it will just be wonderful, I promise." Logan assured her, slowly moving again. "I'm sorry." He apologized, seconds before he thrust in hard, breaking past the barrier and fully entering her.

Camille cried out beneath him, and he quickly muffled her cry with his mouth, kissing her softly as she groaned beneath him. A single tear ran down her cheek, breaking his heart as he regretted ever causing her pain.

He stopped moving, whispering continued apologizes as she clenched around him, squeezing him, making it impossible to resist moving…making it impossible to think. He felt so horrible, feeling such complete pleasure while she only felt pain.

She moved slightly beneath him, making him hiss. "Camille, don't move." He groaned softly. "I won't be able to keep still if you move."

A look of wonder crossed over Camille's face. "I don't think I want you to keep still." She told him. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It actually feels kind of good."

Logan looked down at her. "Really?"

"Actually, it's starting to feel really good." Camille breathed beneath him, moving her hips again, making his eyes roll back into his head as intense pleasure washed over him. "Move Logan. Oh my gosh, move."

He didn't need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out, enjoying the groan Camille emitted as he thrust back in, all the way to the hilt.

Geez, this was amazing. So much better than a hand…or a mouth…it was absolute perfection. He reached down, between their bodies, to gently stroke the sensitive nub that resided there. Camille buried her head in his shoulder, groaning loudly as he found the right spot…an intense feeling building in the pit of her stomach as he increased the pace of his strokes. She was so close!

"Logan." She breathed, biting into his shoulder to mask another scream as she felt the knot in her stomach build to an almost unbearable level before bursting in a wave of ecstasy unlike anything she'd ever imagined.

Logan groaned with her as he felt her tighten around him and with one more thrust, he joined her in the most powerful orgasm of his entire life. Moments later, he slowly regained control of his senses and he gulped in breaths of oxygen while he pushed Camille's damp hair away from her face.

"That was." Logan began, unable to voice what he was feeling.

"Yeah." Camille agreed, staring up at him in wonder.

"Wow."

"So can I study with you again sometime?" Camille whispered, pulling him down close.

"I don't think I'll survive your study sessions." Logan smirked, rolling over to take his weight off of her. He pulled her into a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into her lavender scented hair.

"But what a way to go, right?" Camille giggled.

"Absolutely."

"Uh, Logan?"

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly. Days of non-stop studying and his latest exertions had left him drained.

"You know they're listening at the door right?"

"Who's listening where now?"

"The guys. You know they're right outside, right?"

He lifted his head, gazing at the closed door.

"Pervs." He smiled over at her. "Let them listen. At this point, I'm not even sure I care."

Camille laughed. "I hate to study and run, but I've got to go."

"No…stay with me?" Logan begged, giving her his best pout.

Camille kissed his lips, pulling away reluctantly. "I have an audition soon. And I really want to scare the pervs on the other side of your door."

Logan grinned. "You're evil and I love it."

"So back to studying?" Camille asked him as she searched for her discarded clothing.

Logan yawned. "No. All that studying has worn me out. Nap time, I think." He fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Camille leaned down, giving him one last kiss. "I think I over did it." She laughed. "I made you too relaxed."

Logan stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled again before heading for the door. "You may want to put some pants on before your friends come in here." She warned and he quickly looked down, cursing as he reached for his shorts.

"Uh, did you hear that?" James asked, placing his ear against the closed door. "Someone just groaned!"

"You don't think they're…uh…you know…" Kendall asked, staring at the door.

Another groan came from the other side of the door.

"They're totally doing it!" Carlos hissed.

"That's it!" James said, heading for the door. "I need a study buddy! I'm totally going to try that studying thing!"

Kendall watched him leave, jumping back when the door to his room opened suddenly, revealing a smirking Camille. He looked past her to see Logan sprawled on his bed, looking exhausted. Camille turned and followed his gaze.

"I think I wore him out." She whispered. "He could use a nap."

"From all that…studying?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Camille smiled. "I relaxed him, just like I said I would."

Carlos and Kendall watched her leave, before looking back into the room where Logan was.

"Best study buddy ever." Was all Logan said before closing his eyes again to take a nap.

"I don't think I'll ever be comfortable studying with him again." Carlos said, shaking his head as he headed back out into the living room.

"At least he's not yelling at me anymore." Kendall added, following Carlos.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled from the bedroom, making Kendall stop in his tracks. "YOUR CRAP IS STILL ON MY SIDE OF THE ROOM!"

"How about we go hang by the pool?" Kendall said, grabbing hold of Carlos' arm.

Carlos followed him to the door. "I do love the pool!."

"KENDALL! Oh never mind." Logan smiled to himself as he heard the door close. Even Kendall's crap couldn't dampen his good mood. In fact, he almost hoped he failed the SATs the following day. Then he could study for them with Camille again.

Yeah.

That was a great plan.

Maybe he'd flunk them on purpose.

You could never have too many study sessions.

TO BE CONTINUED:

(Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!)


	2. Chapter 2

Got a request for a second chapter so here you go!

CHAPTER TWO

Camille headed into the lobby of the Palm Woods, ready to rehearse some lines for her next audition. She was surprised to see James there, moving from girl to girl like a fly at a picnic. She watched him walk away from yet another girl, sighing as he ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Hey, James." Camille smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing." James pouted. "Just looking for someone to study with and no one is interested."

"Someone to study with?"

"Yeah." James grinned impishly. "A study buddy."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Camille said. "I can study with you, James."

James gaped at her. "Uh, what?"

"I can study with you." Camille repeated. "I'm busy right now, but if you want to study this evening, I'm free."

James actually felt his jaw drop. "Excuse me? What about Logan?"

Camille shrugged. "I studied with him earlier. I'm sure he won't mind."

"He…won't mind?"

"Of course not! I can study with whoever I want to. And if you need someone to study with you, then I'll study with you."

James backed away. "I'm not sure.."

"James, seriously. I'm always up for studying and if Logan doesn't need me anymore, I'm all yours."

"Wow. Well…geez…how about I let you know?" James said nervously.

"Ok. But let me know soon, okay? I still feel like studying and if you aren't interested, I'll have to find someone else. Maybe Kendall or Carlos feel like studying."

"Holy crap." James muttered as he watched the curly haired brunette walk away. "No way did she just say that." He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Logan.

"James?" Logan answered, sounding as if he was just waking up. "What's up."

"Dude, you've got problems." James whispered, moving to an empty corner of the lobby.

"Okay, thanks." Logan mumbled sleepily. "Later."

"NO! Don't hang up! Really, you've got a problem, Logan." James stressed. "Camille just offered to study with me."

"She offered to what?"

"Study with me. She said if I wasn't interested, she'd ask Kendall or Carlos."

"Like hell she will!" Logan yelled, completely awake now.

"I know! That's what I said! You better get down here and straighten things out with her."

"I'm on my way!"

James hung up the phone and watched the elevator, waiting for his friend. A few minutes later, a disheveled and agitated Logan came running off the elevator, looking around wildly. James waved him over.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She walked out by the pool." James told him.

"She really asked you to study with her?"

James nodded. "She said she'd already studied with you, but that she still felt like studying."

"Son of a bitch." Logan said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry, bro." James told him. "I never would have thought that Camille would act like that."

"I've got to talk to her."

"Well, you're in luck." James said. "Cause she's walking it right now."

"James, did you decide?" Camille called, spotting him. "Oh, hey Logan. I was just seeing if James wanted to study with me."

"I'm out." James backed away, heading for the pool. No way was he getting within slapping range if those two were going to start fighting.

Logan turned to Camille. "You asked James to study with you? You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Camille asked. "We studied together. Why can't I study with James?"

Logan gaped at her. "Because you just don't do that!"

"Logan, what's wrong with you?" Camille said. "You're done studying…I still need to study. I don't get the problem."

"Who said I was done studying?" Logan asked.

"You did. When you decided to take a nap." Camille smiled. "Listen, I've got to get going. If James comes back, could you ask him what he's decided. He ran off so fast."

Logan followed after her, grabbing hold of her arm and gently steering her into the stairwell. He spun her around and backed her up against the wall, blocking her in with an arm on either side of her head. He brought his face down to within inches of hers and stared down into her wide, brown eyes.

"You study with me." He growled softly, nipping at the soft skin underneath her ear while he spoke. "You only study with me."

"Logan, what?" Camille breathed, loving the way he was biting at her neck.

"We only ever study with each other." His intense gaze locked on her, making Camille forget to breathe.

"I can study with anyone I want to." Camille whispered, sighing as he continued to toy with her neck.

"Over my dead body." Logan groaned.

"Logan, I don't understand."

"Say it." Logan demanded, pulling away from her. "Say it out loud."

"I'll only study with you." Camille whimpered, trying to pull him toward her again. He resisted, holding her at arm's length.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Logan."

"Say it Camille!"

"I'll only study with you!" Camille said loudly, grabbing hold of his muscled shoulders and pulling as hard as she could. He allowed himself to be pulled and suddenly he was on her, covering her small body with his as his mouth hungrily sought hers. She groaned when he licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance, and she eagerly parted her lips to grant his request.

"God, Camille!" Logan growled. "The things you do to me."

Camille felt heat rise within her as she felt the obvious signs of his arousal press up against her leg. To think she could do that to such an incredible guy made her feel so confident and sexy. She reached down between their bodies and stroked him through his jeans, making his breath catch in the back of his throat. He growled again, low and amazing, and attacked her even more hungrily, making her head swirl.

"I've got to have you, Camille." Logan said huskily, his eyes completely black with desire. "I can't wait." His hand joined hers between their bodies, pushing aside her skirt and panties to sink deep within her wet center.

"Oh my god!" Camille breathed, completely overcome with desire as his finger was joined by another, stroking the fire deep within her. "Logan, we can't. Not here. Someone will see."

"No one takes the stairs." Logan told her, continuing his assault on her senses. "Tell me to stop and I will." He increased the speed of his fingers, allowing one to hook slightly within her, stroking that magical spot that sent her spiraling out of control. "Tell me." He taunted.

"I….can't. God, Logan, that feels so good!"

His other hand moved up to gently cup her breast through her shirt, his thumb moving lazily over her hardening nipple. "Tell me what you want." He breathed hotly in her ear, making her shiver.

"I.."

"Tell me, Camille."

The pressure within her was building to an almost unbearable level…she was so close…his fingers gently pinched her swollen nipple and she stifled a scream, burying her head in his shoulder to muffle the sound.

"Tell me, Cami…"

"Fuck me, Logan! Please, I can't stand it anymore!" Camille moaned. "Please!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Logan beamed, removing his hand from her as he undid the fly to his jeans. Camille's eyes widened as she watched him pull himself free from his pants. She could swear that he'd gotten bigger…was it possible to get bigger in a few hours? Suddenly she was nervous. Maybe they shouldn't be doing this in a stairwell…where people could see….and then his fingers were back and the fire within her ignited again and she didn't care where they were…or how big he looked…she just wanted him inside her.

She felt his strong arms lift her into the air, holding her up against the wall, and then he pushed her panties aside again and in one quick thrust, he was filling her so completely and it felt so incredibly wonderful and she didn't care if her own mother walked in on them…she wasn't stopping for anyone.

Logan felt his eyes roll back in his head when he entered her. She was even wetter this time…even hotter…scorching almost and the heat was unbearable as her internal muscles contracted tightly around him.

Holy shit, this was amazing. Even more amazing than before. He pulled out and thrust back into her, enjoying the soft sounds she was making each time he did. Just listening to her was fucking amazing and almost enough to make him come right away. She was just so sexy and amazing, he couldn't believe his luck.

He pulled at her shirt, lifting it up and pushing her bra aside to give him better access to her creamy breasts. He immediately latched on her a swollen nipple, gently rubbing his teeth over the nub, making Camille moan even louder as she clenched around him.

"Logan," Camille pleaded, "I'm going to come."

"Hell yeah you are." Logan growled, increasing the speed of his thrusts while he sucked even harder on her sensitive breast. Her fingers dug painfully into his shoulders, the pain mixing with the immense pleasure in his lower half, pushing him closer and closer to his own edge.

Overhead, they heard a heavy steel door open and close, and the telltale sounds of someone coming down the stairs. By Logan's estimation…if his blood starved brain was even capable of estimating…they had a minute before someone interrupted them.

"Logan, someone's coming." Camille said, her eyes snapping open in panic.

"Come for me, Camille." Logan groaned, reaching between their bodies to stroke her. "Come hard."

Camille threw her head back again as the pressure continued to mount. She couldn't take it anymore…it was almost too much…and with a muffled scream she came, her muscles clamping so tightly around Logan that she forced his orgasm and he came right along with her, muffling his own cries against her chest.

The footsteps were definitely closer now and Logan quickly set Camille on the floor as he buttoned up his pants and helped her straighten up her clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and moved next to Camille, looking up at the newcomer with what he was sure was a guilty as hell look.

Kendall stopped at the base of the stairs, looking at the couple, one eyebrow raised. Something was off about them. Logan was smiling too wide. Camille's hair was too messy. And they looked guilty…really guilty.

"Hey guys." He said, eyeing them suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing?" Logan said quickly. "Nothing. Right Camille? Nothing's up."

"Not anymore." Camille answered coyly, smirking at the boys.

"Not…anymore?" Kendall repeated, shaking his head. "You guys are weird."

Logan turned to face Camille. "You're going to kill me yet." He said, leaning down to gently kiss her. "Promise me you'll never study with James."

"We're not really talking about studying, are we?" Camille asked with a smile.

"Uh…no." Logan replied.

"Just checking. In that case, you are the only man I ever want to study with, Logan Mitchell."

Logan breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Damn right."

The door opened back up, startling the pair. Kendall peeked his head in and smirked.

"Hey guys?"

"What Kendall?" Logan asked, exasperated.

"Stop having sex in the stairwell!" Kendall called loudly, laughing as the door closed behind him.

THE END

(unless someone requests another chapter. I'm open to ideas.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Can't think of anything else to write about so I'll continue with this…haha enjoy! (and review!)

**CHAPTER THREE**

Logan stared at the test booklet, letting out a loud sigh of frustration. Two hours into the SATs and he couldn't concentrate. The room was full of other test takers, and they were busily working through their booklets. Even Carlos was concentrating, though Logan was sure he was following through with his A,B,C,D,C,B,A plan…but at least he was progressing through the test.

Not Logan.

All he could concentrate on was how he could see Camille's lacy black bra through the soft sheer material of her sweater. The same sweater that was accentuating her curves so nicely. And those jeans…wow. That's all Logan could say. Hugging every curve in the right place…leaving very little to his overactive imagination.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as a certain part of his anatomy responded to the sight in front of him. Great. Now he was going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the test.

Chill, Logan. He thought, willing himself to relax. Think of something unsexy…Gustavo in a bikini. Gross. Logan shuddered as the image floated through his brain. Griffin in a bikini. Oh dear god, no. Old man pasty pale skin. No one wanted to see that.

Camille in a bikini.

Now where had that come from? No brain! Bad brain! Bad boner too. Go the frick down so I can take this test!

His gaze settled on Camille's back again and he almost groaned when she grabbed a lock of her curly hair and began to twirl it around her finger. Shit, he loved it when she played with her hair. He wished he could run his own fingers through it, pulling her down into a kiss…

Fuck! He was never going to get this test done.

He stifled another groan when she slowly lifted her pencil, placing the end in her mouth while she chewed thoughtfully, mulling over a tough question. Her tongue ran over the eraser as her brow scrunched up in confusion.

Logan wished beyond anything that he could be that pencil. What the hell was she trying to do to him? He was going to fail this test. Yup, without a doubt, Logan Mitchell was going to fail the SATs.

And right now, he honestly didn't freakin care. All he cared about was getting that girl alone, even for a few minutes. Jesus H, why the hell was she sucking on the end of that pencil like that! His boner wondered that too, because it refused to go down and he shifted in his chair again, trying to get it to move into a more comfortable…and less painful…position.

"Logan!" Kendall hissed behind him. "Quit staring at Camille and start working on your test."

Logan turned his head slightly, rolling his eyes at his friend. Like he could help staring at Camille. She's the one that wore that tight sweater and those amazing jeans! It wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate.

He looked back down at his test, his brain trying to process the question while his eyes constantly roamed back to Camille. She was still blowing that damned pencil and his dick was struggling to get his attention, begging him to somehow replace that pencil.

Sorry dick. Logan thought. Not right now.

His blood deprived brain began to wander, wondering if the SATs were even that important. Seriously, who needed college anyway? SHIT! Logan could see her pink little tongue lazily playing with the end of the pencil! Why! Why was she doing that? Logan resisted the urge to slam his head down onto his desk as he turned his attention back to the test.

Suddenly he couldn't remember how to read. What were all those stupid little symbols and shapes saying! His groin throbbed mercilessly as every ounce of blood drained into it, making it strain painfully against his pants.

This was hell.

This was worse than hell!

Stop sucking on that damned pencil! Shit, he'd almost said that out loud. His mush filled mind laughed at him while his dick screamed that he should have said that out loud! Then maybe she'd quit sucking on that damned pencil and he would be able to concentrate on the test.

"Dude!" James whispered behind him. "Just take a bathroom break and help yourself out."

Logan turned around slightly to look at his friend. Help himself out? That….was not a bad idea. He shifted in his seat again, trying to adjust things to be more inconspicuous, then stood up and headed to the front of the room. The bathroom pass hung near the door and he grabbed at it, quickly leaving the room.

Once out in the hall, Logan leaned against the cool wall and breathed a sigh of relief. James was right. All he needed was a quick release and he'd be back on his game and ace that test. Five minutes. That was all he needed.

He looked around, trying to figure out where the bathroom was. He wandered down the hallway, searching, walking past a group of college girls heading for their own class.

"Hey there." One of the girls, a tall blond, said, eyeing him appreciatively. "You look really familiar. Do I know you?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably, hoping to keep his situation hidden from the girls in front of him. "I don't think so." He said, moving to walk past them.

"No, really, you look so familiar." The girl continued, ignoring his attempts to leave. "I know you from somewhere." Her face suddenly lit up and Logan knew he was screwed. "Oh my FUCK! You're Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush!"

"What!" Her friend squealed. "Logan Mitchell! Holy crap!"

Logan blushed slightly as the group of girls surrounded him, each one talking excitedly, trying to get his attention. He tried to move past them, only to have them close in on him even more.

"It's great to meet you ladies." He tried, giving them is most charming smile. "But I'm in the middle of a test right now. If you'll excuse me?"

"A test?" The blond girl frowned. "Like, the SATs? Pop stars have to take those?"

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "They do if they want to go to college."

"I hope you come to this college." The girl said, touching his bicep while she smiled at him. She lazily eyed him up and down, smirking when she noticed his obvious situation. "Oh." She said. "Need some help with that?"

Logan blushed, giving the girl a droll look. "No, I think I got it covered."

"I bet you do." The girl giggled.

"Move away from him, Miranda. You're such a whore!" Another girl said, pushing Miranda away from Logan. "I'm not a whore like she is, but I could certainly help you take care of that." She eyed him hungrily, making Logan back away.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Logan recognized the voice immediately and he whirled around to face a very pissed off looking Camille.

"Camille! Hey…" He stammered, while the girls continued to hold onto him. He tried to shrug off their arms as Camille stalked over to him.

"You're supposed to be taking a test and I find you out here, flirting with a bunch of chicks?"

"I…ah…I was just…shit." Logan said. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Who the hell are you?" Miranda challenged, increasing her hold on Logan's arm.

"I am his girlfriend." Camille answered, her eyes darkening dangerously. "And if you want to keep that arm, I suggest you remove it from my boyfriend."

Miranda stared her down, refusing to back off. "Looks like you don't' know how to take care of your man." She smirked.

Camille took a threatening step forward. "Looks like you want me to rip off your arm!"

"Camille!" Logan said, shrugging away from Miranda while the other girls backed away. "Come on, we have a test to take. Ladies, goodbye."

Camille tried to shirk his grasp, but he held on tightly, ushering her down the hallway, away from the now dispersing group of girls. He turned a corner, heading down a deserted hallway and whirled her around to face him, backing her up against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Camille growled back. "I was coming out here to check on you and I find you flirting with other girls! How could you!"

Logan shook his head, startled by the intensity of her anger. "I wasn't flirting with them! They swarmed me and I was trying to get away!"

"Sure you were. Looks like you were trying really hard too."

Logan scowled. "It's your fault I was out in the hallway anyway." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I will not excuse you!" Logan told her. "You really had to wear that outfit today? Really? On the one day I need to concentrate? And don't get me started on you practically blowing the end of that pencil for the last freaking half hour! How the hell do you expect me to concentrate when all I can think about is how I'd like to be that fucking pencil!"

Camille stared at him. "I wasn't blowing my pencil."

"Oh, but you were." Logan growled at her, bringing his head down near hers. "You were sucking that thing so hard I'm surprised it didn't blow its wad right in your mouth."

She gasped and moved her arm to slap him, but he deftly caught it and pinned it above her head. "Don't get mad at me." Logan said. "I wasn't the one trying to make my pencil come."

"You're an ass, Logan Mitchell."

"Oh, am I? Let's talk about your ass, because it's looking fucking amazing right now and there is no way I'm going to be able to finish that test now. Thanks to you."

"Would you have preferred me to come here in a potato sack?" Camille asked him, noticing just how dark his eyes were getting. Her breath caught in her throat as his gazed at her intently.

"Even in a fucking potato sack, you'd look amazing." Logan whispered, lowering his mouth to hers. "And I'd still constantly want to be with you."

"Sounds like its more your fault that you're out here." Camille whispered against his lips, feeling him smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"I can, but I won't this time." Camille smiled. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand and ducked quickly into the girls' bathroom, choosing the handicapped stall at the far end of the room.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be in here." Logan protested even as he followed her into the stall.

"Shhh." Camille ordered, pushing him up against the wall. "Let's help you out."

Logan made a pleading sound deep in his throat and Camille smiled, thrilled to be able to make him squirm. She was still kind of mad about finding him surrounded by all those college girls. He moved his hands to the zipper of her jeans, trying to lower it, but she quickly stopped him.

"No." She murmured. "No time for that. We have to get back to the test."

"But," Logan stammered, still trying to work the zipper. "I thought you were going to help me out?"

"You get a hand job buddy." She said. "Mine or yours, it's your choice." She unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper before reaching into the front of his jeans.

"Yours." Logan groaned when she finally got him free, wrapping her soft palm around him. His head fell back against the wall as she stroked him, the pressure in his groan building quickly as she kissed his neck.

Camille felt her own frustration mounting as she listened to his soft growls. She needed him. But she needed more than the quickies they'd been having…not that those hadn't been fun. She just needed…more. She slowed the pace of her hand, making him whimper, and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I need you, Logan." She said, adding a slight purr to her voice. His hand immediately went back to her zipper, but she moved away from his reach. "Not now. Not like this. I want you all to myself. No interruptions. No guys standing outside the door."

"What?" Logan murmured, grinding his hips into her hand, trying to get her to quicken her pace. "Camille, please." He pleaded again when she slowed down even more.

"My dad is away tonight. Promise me you'll sleep over."

Logan's eyes flew open. "Stay over?"

Camille nodded, still stroking him. "All night."

"Camille…."

Her hand stopped moving and he stifled a groan.

"What about Mrs. Knight?"

"Figure it out. You will come over tonight." Camille said firmly, resuming her strokes. Logan's eyes closed and a minute later he came hard into her hand as she kissed him.

"Feel better?" Camille laughed as he cleaned up and re-buttoned his pants.

"You have no idea." Logan grinned, finally ready to get back to his test.

The halls were clear as they made their way back to the classroom. He went in first and took his seat, trying to ignore the knowing looks that James, Carlos and Kendall were throwing his way. Camille came in a minute later, smirked at the guys, and sat down, immediately returning to her test. Logan looked at the next question, determined to at least finish the damn test, even if he failed it, but one thing burned in his mind.

How the hell was he going to sneak out and stay at Camille's all night? Because, hell yeah, that was going to happen.

**To be continued (obviously) LOL !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I have no excuse.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"So, let me get this straight." Kendall stared over at his friend, completely unable to comprehend what he was hearing. "You want us to lie to my mom and somehow cover for you so you and Camille can shack up together while her dad his away?"

Logan hesitated, then nodded. "Yup, that about sums it up."

"Are you freakin crazy? My mom will kill you. YOUR mom will kill you. Camille's dad will most certainly kill you!"

"Dude, what is your problem? He has a chance to get laid…all night. According to the Bro Code, we have to help him out." James argued.

"The Bro Code is always right." Logan added, giving James a smile of gratitude.

"Logan, I don't know what's gotten into you." Kendall said, shaking his head.

"It's probably more like what he's gotten in to." James interrupted, laughing.

"Not helping, dude." Kendall sighed. "Seriously, you spaced out during the SATs. THE SATS! That's like Christmas to you and you completely wigged out! You left during the test and did who knows what with Camille in the bathroom."

"Which we still want the deets on." Carlos added.

"I do not what the deets!" Argued Kendall. "And now you're asking us to cover for you so that you and Camille can get it on! This has gotten out of control."

"Says the guy who had sex with Jo in the Cabana while dozens of people swam in the pool right outside." Logan pointed out. "Don't preach at me for doing the exact same thing you're doing."

"It's not the same!"

"Uh, it's pretty much exactly the same." James defended. "I don't see what your problem is."

"Yeah! At least someone understands." Logan said.

"The problem is, this isn't like you, Logan." Kendall told him. "You are usually the responsible one. You would never ask us to lie to my mom and you would never do anything to get into trouble with Camille's dad."

"It's just one night." Logan said. "That's all I'm asking for. One night with Camille. One uninterrupted night with Camille. You can give me that, right?"

"Yeah, one night." Kendall scoffed. "And then what? You two will just quit having sex and go back to normal?"

"Who's having sex?" Jo asked suddenly, making the guys jump.

"No one." Logan stammered. "No one at all."

Jo's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't sound like no one. Is this about you and Camille?"

"She told you?" Logan's eyes widened in alarm.

"Of course." Jo smiled. "Sounds like you two have been having quite a bit of fun lately."

Logan blushed. "She said that?"

"That's not all she said, Stud!" Jo laughed. "I have to say, Mr. Mitchell…I'm quite jealous!"

"You're what!" Kendall sputtered.

"You should ask Logan for lessons." Jo laughed even louder at the look on Kendall's face. "Apparently all that studying he did to be a doctor has made him very knowledge…if you know what I mean." She winked at Logan, who turned red.

"I think we all know what you mean, Jo." James muttered. "And this is very awkward. Especially for Kendall."

"It is not awkward for me." Kendall argued. "I know what I'm doing…tell them Jo!"

Jo giggled, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend. "Of course you know what you're doing, honey. You rock my world every time."

"Damn right I do." Kendall said firmly.

"Damn right you do what?" Carlos asked, sitting down next to James.

"Know what I'm doing with women." Kendal sulked.

"Weird. So what's going on."

"Logan wants us to cover for him with mom so he and Camille can shack up tonight."

"Awesome. What's the cover story?"

"Carlos!" Kendall said. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course he's okay with this!" James argued. "Bro Code, dude!"

"Look, Kendall." Logan began, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Camille wants this time alone with me. I want this time alone with her. One night. That's all I'm asking."

"Bro Code." Carlos said.

James nodded. "Bro Code."

"I don't know what the Bro Code is, but I'm with Logan and Camille." Jo added.

Logan looked at Kendall pointedly.

"Fine!" Kendall relented. "Fine. We will help you sneak out tonight. But if you get caught, I will not go down with you!"

"Hmmm." Jo murmured. "Going down. That is something you should ask Logan about."

"What? Jo!"

"Just saying. Later boys."

The guys watched her saunter away, then turned to stare at Kendall.

"Really, Kendall?" James asked. "It's about her pleasure too."

"It can't be all about you, bro." Carlos added.

"I am not discussing this! Jo is satisfied, believe me!"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Whatever. Let's just get our stories straight for mom." Kendall said.

"And then Logan can tell us what Camille is bragging about." James laughed. "But seriously, I gotta know. And apparently, so does Kendall."

"Lets just this figured out." Logan said, his face turning red. Four heads bent together, planning his night out. Logan couldn't believe it. This was actually going to happen.

Hell yes!

* * *

Hell no. Was he seriously doing this?

"You ready for this, Loges?" James asked, peeking out of his room, into the dark interior of apartment 2J. It was after midnight and the apartment was quiet.

"Mom and Katie are asleep." Kendall said, quietly slipping back into the dimly lit room. "Mom is snoring, so that's a good sign."

Logan took a deep breath and nervously straightened his shirt. "So I'm really doing this."

"You better be." James laughed quietly. "There's a girl, ready and waiting for you, in an empty, parent-free apartment. If you chicken out, I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You could try."

"How about less talking and more getting busy with your girlfriend." Carlos interrupted, smiling.

Logan smiled. "Good idea. Wish me luck!"

Kendall frowned. "This is still a bad idea."

"Says the guy who got layed earlier today." Logan shot back. "Just be quiet and cover for me." He left the room quietly, taking the stairs instead of the slide. Moments later, he was wandering through the quiet hallway, heading for Camille's. Man, he was nervous. Too soon he found himself outside her door.

Logan took a deep, calming breath and knocked quietly on the door of Camille's apartment. Why was he so damn nervous? It's not like they hadn't had sex before.

The door opened and his jaw dropped to the ground. Holy shit. Parts of his anatomy immediately came alive, making his pants suddenly very tight and uncomfortable.

"Camille." He sputtered, his eyes wide.

Camille smirked, opening the door further to give him a better view of her outfit…a lacy, black corset, and matching stockings. She'd spent the afternoon shopping for the perfect lingerie and by the look on his face, Camille knew she'd gotten it right.

"Hi Logan." She purred. "Come on in."

His eyes grew dark as he gazed at her lustfully. "Don't mind if I do."

Camille moved to the side to let Logan pass, breathing in deeply as he walked by. Damn, he smelled good! She closed the door behind him and turned around, gasping at the look of sheer desire on Logan's face.

"Um, hi." She said again, shyly, awkwardly moving her arms to cover herself.

"Don't." Logan said huskily, his voice pure honey and silk, instantly making Camille melt. "Don't ever cover yourself." He strode towards her, quickly closing the distance between them, and gazed hungrily down at her. "You are so perfect."

"You're not so bad yourself." She shot back, taking in his appearance. Faded jeans, tight black t-shirt, muscles to make her drool. Yes, Mr. Mitchell was looking mighty fine. Her own eyes darkened to match his and her breathing quickened.

"Damn, Camille. This outfit is amazing." He bent down, sweeping her hair off to the side to give him access to her neck. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

He nuzzled into her neck, planting soft kisses just below her ear. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

Camille groaned softly, blissfully, as his mouth moved to hers, his kiss demanding…needy. He gently bit her bottom lip, seeking access, and she gasped, their tongues meeting as his hands traveled over her body hungrily. Camille moaned into his mouth as a hand found her breast, his thumb rubbing over her hardening nipple, igniting a fire deep inside her.

Holy shit, the feeling was amazing. Camille gripped his upper arms, loving the feeling of his surprisingly hard biceps. The workouts with a trainer were definitely paying off. Her other hand found its way into his hair, pulling lightly on his dark locks, making him groan.

"God, Camille, what you do to me." Logan rasped, pulling breathlessly away from her.

"You do the same to me." Camille said back, her hand running down his muscular back.

He pulled back, gazing down at her. "You are so beautiful. So amazing. I love this." He said, running his fingers over the fine lacy material of her lingerie. "But it's in my way." With a growl, Logan pulled down the top of the corset, exposing her breasts.

"Logan!" Camille laughed.

Logan ignored her, whistling softly. "Very nice. Very nice, indeed." He blew very gently on one already hardening nipple, making Camille gasp. His fingers closed around her other nipple, quickly bringing her other nipple to life and Camille sagged against him, enjoying the sweet agony his mouth and fingers were providing.

"Oh…Logan…" Camille breathed, her head falling back against the closed door. Her body tensed up, every nerve on fire as he continued his tender assault.

Holy shit. Camille thought. And they hadn't even moved away from the door yet.

"Logan." She began softly, only to stop when his hand traveled south, grazing the moist area between her legs.

"Gods, Camille, you are so wet." Logan groaned. "So ready for me."

"Yesssss…" Her insides felt like liquid fire.

"The things I am going to do to you…"

His lips returned to her breast and he began teasing her nipple in earnest, making her quiver.

"Logan," Camille tried again, "bedroom?"

Logan looked up, into her eyes and a small grin played across his face. "Eager for me?"

"Very." Camille teased back.

A devilish look glinted in his dark eyes. He reached down and scooped her up and over his shoulder, delivering a sound smack to her ass, making her squeal as he headed for her bedroom.

"You are mine for an entire night, Camille." He said huskily. "And I intend to use my time to the fullest."

Oh yes. Camille thought, smiling into his back. This is definitely going to be a good night. She squealed when he smacked his hand across her butt again, making her skin sting.

In a good way.

She was totally loving this side of Logan.

Logan kicked open the door to her bedroom and stopped suddenly, gaping into the room in surprise. "Candles, Camille?" He asked quietly, his hand still rubbing her ass cheek gently.

"Yes." Camille said shyly, burying her face in his back. "I wanted tonight to be special."

Logan grinned, looking around the room. She'd gone all out, that was for sure. Dozens of lighted candles adorned every surface of her room, bathing the small space in a gentle, seductive glow.

"You are so amazing, Camille." Logan said, depositing her easily onto the bed and grinning down at her smiling face. "Now, let me see what we have here." He looked at her hungrily, savoring the view.

Camille sat up shyly, her eyes on his. "I think you're wearing too many clothes, Mr. Mitchell." She informed him, moving to the end of the bed to sit in front of him.

Logan's eyes widened slightly before he grinned. "Am I?"

"Yes." Camille purred. "Definitely wearing too many clothes. I want to see this amazing body of yours."

"Amazing?"

"Wonderfully amazing." She stood up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing it up over his head, revealing his sculpted chest. Good Lord, this man of hers was beautiful. She would definitely have to send his trainer a Thank You note. Hmmmm, yes….she eyed him, her hands running over his hard chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Logan teased, grinning at her.

"So much." Camille said back. "But you're still wearing too many clothes."

"Am I?" Logan choked out, his eyes widening even more as her hands moved to the button of his jeans.

"Mmmm Hmmm." She deftly undid the button and slowly moved his jeans down, past his hips, moving his boxers down with his pants. "Look what I found." She said, reaching into his boxers and grabbing hold of his throbbing rod.

Logan gasped and closed his eyes, his jaw clenched as she wrapped her soft hand around him, using the lube his own body was creating to coat the length of him. She licked her lips as she surveyed her prize, gazing up at him. The look on her face thrilled her, making her even wetter as she realized just how good she was making him feel.

"I want to taste you." She murmured, making him gasp again as she lowered her head and took him in her mouth, enjoying the salty taste of him.

"Holy shit, Camille." Logan groaned

Camille closed her eyes, running her tongue over the tip then pushing him further into her mouth, making him groan even louder. He pushed his hips forward and Camille grabbed the base of his cock, using her hand and her mouth at the same time.

"Oh…shit…that feels good." Logan breathed, his jaw clenching even harder as he fought to control himself. His hands grabbed the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as his hips moved back and forth.

Oh geez. Camille thought. This is so freaking hot. She increased her speed, driven with desire…with need…

"Camille…stop." Logan pleaded desperately, pulling away. "I don't want to come like this."

Camille stopped, licking her lips as she gazed up at him innocently. "Hmmm. You taste so good."

Logan tried to steady his breathing, a slow grin returning to his face. "You are so evil." He said, kicking off his pants and pulling her up to stand in front of him.

"Me?"

"Yes you. But two can play that game. I think it's time to lose this." He said, nodding his head at her underwear. "You look hot in it…but you look even hotter without it."

He turned her around, smacking her ass once more before he helped her undo the ties of the corset. "I just love your ass." He whispered hotly in her ear, making her tremble.

Shit, this was hot. Camille thought, enjoying his hands on her body as he helped her remove the corset. He tossed the undergarment to the floor and gazed hungrily at her.

"So beautiful. And all mine." He murmured. He reached down and gently removed each stocking, tossing them onto the floor near the corset. "Now what shall I do with you?"

Camille's eyes widened as he pushed her down onto the bed and slowly kneeled down in front of her. "Logan…"

"Shhhh…it's my turn to taste you." He pushed her legs apart before she could protest and then his lips were on her, kissing her, and her head fell back into the bed as she lost herself to the incredible sensations his tongue was creating. Her stomach clenched as molten heat filled her and she clenched the bed sheets in her hands, writhing as his tongue darted across her clit. A finger played across her opening and then suddenly dipped inside her, nearly making her come up off the bed as the sheer pleasure if it overwhelmed her.

"Logan! Auhhhh!" Camille moaned, her hips bucking up to meet his tongue.

"Hmmmmm." Logan murmured, his finger curving up…finding that delicious spot inside her, rubbing it gently in time with his tongue.

"Shit shit shit! I'm going to come." Camille said breathlessly, before nearly screaming as he picked up the pace, his tongue going into overdrive against her sensitive clit. "Shit! Logan!" Her insides tightened into a glorious ache before exploding and she screamed his name, feeling as if she was coming apart at the seams. He continued his onslaught until the tremors of her orgasm faded, then kissed the inside of her leg and looked up at her.

"I love watching you come." He said quietly, hotly. "I could watch that all day."

Camille felt wrung out from the sheer force of her release, pretty sure she wouldn't be able to survive too many orgasms like that. Logan smirked, moving up the bed to rest next to her. "I'm nowhere near through with you, Camille." He said seductively and she felt her body respond, the ache already starting to build again.

How could he do that to her, just by saying a few words? Camille knew it shouldn't be that easy…she'd spoken to enough girlfriends…and it amazed her that he could make her so hot, so easily.

"I think I'm going to fuck you now, Ms. Roberts." Logan said, his hand moving back down between her legs to stroke her gently, steadily reigniting the fire within her.

Camille moaned quietly, nuzzling his neck, biting his earlobe, making him gasp. "Oh yesssss.."

"God Camille, you're so wet and hot. So ready for me."

"Always." Camille murmured back.

"Ride me?" Logan suggested, sitting back against the headboard. "I want to watch you fuck me."

Oh? Camille looked uncertain.

"Like this." Logan said, putting his hands underneath her butt and raising her up until she hovered over him. He gently lowered her onto his staff and she gasped at the sheer pleasure of it, enjoying the fullness as he filled her.

"Shit, Camille, you are so tight!" Logan groaned through clenched teeth. "So fucking tight!".

"Awwwwgghh! Logan, that feels sooooo good!" She moved up slowly, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"So fucking good." Logan agreed. "Slow, Camille." He said, slowing her down. "Let's take this slow." He placed his hands on her hips, controlling her speed as his mouth sought out her breast, his tongue swirling over her nipple.

Camille moaned, her hands running over his skin, around to his back, through his messy hair. She couldn't believe how good he felt inside her, how amazing he felt. It was almost too much to bear. Logan moved his hand between their bodies, his finger stroking her clit as she rode him and she moaned even louder, sheer pleasure shooting through her at the added stimulation.

"OH MY GOD! LOGAN!" Camille shouted, increasing her speed as the familiar tightening in her stomach signaled her impending orgasm.

"Come on, Camille." Logan urged, perspiration beading on his forehead as he concentrated on holding back. "Let go! Give it to me, baby!"

"Logan! AUHHHHH!" Camille screamed as she exploded around him, her orgasm triggering his and he came with a loud grunt, pounding up into her hard, one last time. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her, as she came down from her release and collapsed bonelessly against him.

"You are so amazing." He murmured against her. "My wonderful, beautiful Camille."

"Yes. Yours." Camille agreed easily, wrapping her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers.

Logan smiled against her skin contentedly. "I think you wore me out."

"I think you wore me out." Camille grinned back.

"Your dad needs to go away more often." He looked up in alarm as his phone started ringing from his pants pocket on the floor. "Fuck, who's calling this late?"

"Don't answer it." Camille said sleepily, wrapping her arms more tightly around him.

Logan snuggled back against her, closing his eyes. Just lying next to her, without fear of interruption, was amazing. He could stay like this forever.

His phone started ringing again. "Damn it." He swore, moving reluctantly away from Camille to grab his phone from the floor.

"What!" He answered grumpily. Kendall's agitated voice greeted him.

"Logan! My mom knows you're gone! You have to get back here now!"

"WHAT!" Logan screamed into the phone, all thoughts of sleep suddenly vanishing as adrenaline coursed through him. "How the hell did she find out! Shit!"

"Katie woke up with a sore throat!" Kendall said, panicking. "Mom came up to our room to ask you a question and she flipped when she saw that you weren't here! Fuck, Logan! She's pissed off!"

Camille sat up, wide eyed as she watched him jump from the bed and reach for his clothes. "Logan? What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Knight knows." Logan said, grabbing his pants. "Kendall, gotta go." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed, pulling on his pants. "I'm in such deep shit." He groaned, throwing his shirt on.

Camille pulled the comforter up to cover herself as she watched him. "This is bad?"

"Soooo bad!" Logan said. "I have to get out of here before she gets here. Maybe I can say I was in the lobby or something, studying. She'll believe that."

"This was amazing." Camille said lightly, watching him prepare to leave. "I hope you're not in too much trouble."

"I won't be if I get out of here." Logan said, leaning down to give her one last kiss. He looked reluctantly towards the door, debating whether or not to actually go. He was already in trouble…how much more trouble would he be in if he just decided to stay?

"Go." Camille ordered, seeing his look of indecision. "You don't want to make Mrs. Knight even madder than she already is."

"I kinda do." Logan grinned back. "I had plans for the rest of the night with you."

"Oh." Camille breathed, desire coursing through her once more. "What kind of plans?"

Logan cocked his head to the side and gave her a sexy grin. "I'd love to fuck you in the pool." He said devilishly.

"Sounds like a date." Camille whispered back. She moved to the end of the bed and reached up to give him a goodbye kiss. His hand moved down, past her belly, to her core, his breath hitching when he felt just how wet she was.

"Shit." He groaned, his finger moving inside her, making her gasp. "You are so hot again."

Camille made mewing sounds against him as his finger worked in and out of her, stoking the fire deep within her. "That feels so good." She purred, making his cock spring to life once more.

"I have to have you again." He said, reaching down to free himself.

"Logan, you have to go." Camille said half-heartedly, her hips moving up to meet the thrust of his finger.

"We'll make this hard and fast." Logan said, turning her around so she was kneeling on the bed, her ass facing him. "Spread your legs a little and hold on."

Camille obeyed and groaned as he entered her with one quick thrust, filling her completely. He stayed buried deep inside her for a second, letting her adjust. She answered by moving her hips and he was lost. He pulled out and pushed back in quickly, enjoying the feeling of her body hugging him so tightly. And staring down at her ass was an awesome perk.

"You have an amazing ass." He groaned, his hands kneaded her cheeks as he slammed into her with even more force.

Camille groaned as he hit that perfect spot deep inside her with each thrust, making her insides tighten once more.

Another orgasm? She thought briefly, wondering if she could survive another one. And then it was on her and she screamed his name, her body clenching around him until he came too, groaning with his own release.

Logan's legs buckled a little beneath him as he stayed buried, enjoying the tiny aftershocks of Camille's third orgasm. She clenched around his shaft, milking every last drop from him, hugging him so tightly.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her and gave her creamy ass one last gently smack. "Such a nice ass." He said, fixing himself and buttoning his pants once more. His phone started ringing from the bed, making him curse softly.

He answered it without looking at the caller. "I'm coming." He growled.

"Logan Mitchell!" Mrs. Knight's angry voice shouted into his ear, making his eyes widened as he winced. "Where are you?"

"I'm…uh…uh…." Logan stammered, caught off guard.

"You will get back to this apartment RIGHT NOW! Do you hear me?"

Logan looked at Camille in panic. "Yes. Yes, Ma'am. I'm on my way right now."

Shit!

"You and I are going to have a nice long talk when you get back, Logan." Mrs. Mitchell said, her voice deceptively quiet.

"I understand." Logan said. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and looked guiltily at Camille. "I think I'm in some trouble."

Camille gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Logan gave her a small grin as he leaned down for one last kiss. "Best night of my life. There's not much she can do to me right now that will make me regret this night."

"Good luck." Camille said sleepily, pulling the comforter around her and laying down. "Call me?"

"If I can." Logan gazed longingly at her before heading for the door. Shit, he was in some real trouble now. And what the hell was he going to tell Mrs. Knight? He certainly wasn't going to tell her that he was having sex with Camille!

Studying.

Yeah, he was studying. She would believe that. He was Logan. He studied all the time.

Shit, this was bad.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Please review? Go easy on me...I just wrote this tonight and I'm too tired to properly proof it. There may be some mistakes...**


End file.
